Teen Mew
by Holyspark
Summary: This fanfic starts out by bringing all the mews back together. It has been three years, and time has passed. Earth is attacked. A new Mew emerges. Are the aliens back? Who is this new member? Even I, the author, do not yet know...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, the original story, or its original characters.

_Note:_ This is an experiment. Please tell me if it works and if so, I'll try to write more, thanks. Also, please note that I did include God in a conversation between Ichigo and Masaya. I honestly don't know where this aspect of the story will go; I was just writing, and it came out.

_Added Note_: Looks like I've decided to continue to write. However, before I finish the second chapter, I've revised a bit on this first one. I think it reads better and flows smoother now. (By the way, in case anyone was wondering, God will definately take a part in this as the story continues. However, don't let the first chapter turn you away. I think it seems as though my inclusion of Him is distant and boring, but it _is_ going to become a cool aspect of the story. I just wanted to show how Ichigo portrayed Him.)

(Sorry for the lame title...)

_**1- A Date With Masaya**_

Ichigo brushed a red curl away from her face as she shifted _her_ old, blue Mustang into drive. She pumped the gas. The car lurched forward. Hand on the steering wheel, she turned left into the road that would lead her home. She smiled. It was a Friday. Work was over. And she was finally driving her _own_ car. It wasn't a limo; it wasn't a sports car; it wasn't even her favorite color. But it was _hers_.

She gazed out the front window. What should she spent this weekend doing? Perhaps she would _drive_ to the zoo, and invite Masaya along. Or maybe they could go to a _drive-_in movie. Or a restraint. Or a... musical? She looked up at an advertisement banner over the road. _Romeo and Juliet_. One of her favorites. She laughed out loud. It was even this weekend. Yes, it was destiny. She would call up Masaya tonight.

Ichigo and Masaya brushed their way through the door into the auditorium. "Wow, I never thought it would be this crowded. Maybe we _should_ have gone to the drive-in," Ichigo exclaimed.

"Nah. Besides, the fact that it's crowded is a good sign that it will be a good performance," Masaya answered.

"Yah, I guess so," Ichigo relented.

They climbed the carpeted stairway to their seats. "How's work been?" Masaya asked.

"Oh, the usual. Nothing real exciting ever happens at the gardens. I've really been considering getting another job. The only reason I've stayed is for Hiroko-san. I know how much it means to her... but I do have a life to prepare for. It's not like raking trails and trimming plants is going to give me much practice in pet care, eh?"

"Well, I guess not," he laughed, "But it still might look good on a college application."

"Yah, well, about that," Ichigo sighed.

"What?"

"There's really no point in college applications if you can't even afford it in the first place."

"Good point," Masaya was quiet for a minute then asked, "Have you tried asking God about it?"

Ichigo stiffened, and her insides clenched with a cold awareness.

"Ichigo—"

"Pass me the brochure, will ya?"

Masaya reluctantly handed it over, and she glanced at it fervently. _What's wrong with us? It seems all our conversations keep turning to "God." I can't hardly call him up anymore without him telling me about some event at church or the like._ _How can he possibly believe in that stuff—especially after what _we've_ been through._ _I better not look up, or else he'll start up another one of those conversations again. _

"Anyone we know?"

Ichigo jumped.

"On the cast list," Masaya explained. "Is there anyone we know?"

"Oh... well..." Ichigo stammered. "Oh, my! We forgot the popcorn!" She hurried through the row towards the aisle.

"But Ichigo, this is a musical. They aren't serving..." Ichigo was out of hearing.

Masaya bent over and stared down at floor with a small feeling of defeat. _Will Ichigo _ever_ understand? How can our relationship go on like this... but how can it not? Lord?_ He sighed. Why did life have to be so complicated?

Ichigo bumped through the lobby, and ended by slumping down on a couch to watch as people continued to mill around her. _I feel. So..._ She touched her forehead to her knees. _Why can't Masaya lay off _just one_ night? I know why: because he's afraid that I'm going to spontaneously die and go to hell._ Tears started welling up in her eyes. She stumbled to the bathroom. It was just as crowded as the lobby, if not more so.

Right then the announcer boomed, "Ten minutes till show time. It is advised that you return to your seats."

She gritted her teeth. _No. I will not cry. Not in front of all these people._ She claimed a sink then made a show of rinsing her arms and then quickly worked up towards her face.

"It is hot in here, isn't it?" The woman occupying the sink next to her commented, "I heard that the cooling system blew this morning—that's why it feels so warm in here."

A second voice spoke up sharply from behind, "Well, really, that's very nice, but would you mind finding some other way to cool off than by hogging the sink of an already crowded bathroom."

Ichigo reddened with embarrassment, "Sorry."

The lady sniffed, "Humph."

Ichigo made her escape and shuffled back to the lobby. Again the announcer spoke, "The show will start in less then five minutes. Please return to your seats." The lobby crowd had thinned and Ichigo easily reached the auditorium.

Inside was another matter. The two crowds where now smashed into one, and although the musical would soon start, they were in no hurry to get back to their seats.

Ichigo finally made it back to Masaya, just as the lights began to dim.

"What took you?" Masaya whispered.

"The crowds were awful, and I had to go to the bathroom," Ichigo answered.

The director began his pre-show speech, "Welcome to Shikoshi Ballet's performance of _Romeo and Juliet_."

"Hey, Ichigo," Masaya whispered.

"What?" Ichigo didn't hold back the impatience from her voice.

"Isn't this that, that one friend of your's?"

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at Masaya and say that he was pointing to the cast list. It read: Romeo...Tolani Hiroshi; Juliet... Aizawa Minto.

"It's Minto!" Ichigo exclaimed. She received glares from those seated around them.

Masaya smiled and murmured, "I wonder how she's been getting on."

"Probably been trying to stay as far away from us as possible," Ichigo hushedly answered.

Masaya chuckled, "She always did have a thing against those she considered of lower class."

Ichigo snorted, "You mean anyone who had the decency to yell at her once in a while."

Masaya grinned. He hadn't known Minto well, but from what he had seen, she and Ichigo had constantly been at odds.

"Ooh, they're starting!" Ichigo whispered as the lights dimmed and a spotlight centered on the stage. Masaya smiled at Ichigo. She was on the edge of her chair, eyes bright, waiting in sincere anticipation. She was so full of beautiful happiness. Her hair was pulled lightly up into two girlish ponytails, and her face lit up as easily as a puppy at play. Then he thought of her connection with God.

_Lord, please, please bring her to you._

As we all say, please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. After all, how can I improve if I don't know what I'm doing wrong: )


End file.
